This study extends the pilot to further identify specific parenting behaviors that put infants at risk for FTT. The aims are: (1) to describe problem solving interactions in a range of childrearing situations, structured and unstructured, of mothers of failure to thrive (FTT) infants compared with that of a matched group of mothers of physically healthy normal growing infants; (2) to describe expectations of childrearing among mothers of children who are failing to thrive versus those who demonstrate age appropriate physical growth; (3) to identify dimensions of problem solving in childrearing and expectations of childrearing that discriminate mothers of children with FTT versus normally growing children; (4) to assess the feasibility of a battery of measures involving childrearing and problem solving with mothers of FTT infants. Uses developmental testing room and psychometrist. The results of the pilot provided data for submission of a National Research Service grant application and funding was received in 1996. To date, 64 mothers and their children have been enrolled and the study completed. Data is being analyzed for publication.